germanu_bahnfandomcom-20200215-history
Bremen S-Bahn
The'Regio-S-Bahn Bremen / Niedersachsen' serves a large part of the rail transport s in the Metropolitan Region Bremen / Oldenburg, which the cities of Bremen, Oldenburg and Bremerhaven covers. Frequently referred to as short of'S-Bahn Bremen'. In this project, the existing regional traffic on major links within the city of Bremen and between the surrounding cities Bremerhaven, Delmenhorst, Twist rings, Nordenham, Oldenburg and Verden (Aller) unified. The official inauguration took place on 12 December 2010. report the opening of the S-Bahn at Radio Bremen The service area of the Regio-S-Bahn Bremen / Niedersachsen lies entirely in the Transport Association Bremen / Lower Saxony, the tariff shall apply. Grid } || Bremerhaven-Lehe–Bremerhaven Hbf–Bremen Hbf–Twistringen || 60' || 60' || HVZ-Verstärkerzüge || 107,4 km |- style="background-color:white" |align="center" | || Bremen Hbf–Oldenburg (Oldb)–Bad Zwischenahn || 60' || 60' || || 59,6 km |- style="background-color:white" |align="center" | || Bremen Hbf–Nordenham || 60' || 60' || || 71,3 km |} Line RS 1 The line RS 1 is formed from the current line R1, which so far wrong with stopping at all stations between Bremen-Vegesack and Verden (Aller). It represents the backbone of Bremen's network, as they [County] parallel to the Weser river throughout the city and the southeast, the axis of the settlement proceeds. It also offers off the only rail connection to the district s Bremen-Nord, which was carried out by the December 2007 reactivation of the Farge-Vegesack railway passenger and their integration into the line RS 1 2011, is extended. On the line R1 is the time between Bremen-Vegesack and Bremen offered central station every half hour at peak times, a quarter of an hour and between Vegesack Farge and half hour. The section of Bremen Central Station Verden (Aller) is operated normally hourly. The trains consist of four, at peak times five without air double deck coach including a control car s and are of an electric locomotive of the Class 111 or [143 | 143 ] driven. The double-deck cars were procured with the support of the State of Bremen for this line, so that they can be until the expiry of purpose in 2011, replaced by the S-Bahn-operation provided for power car. Line RS 2 The line RS 2 adopted on 12 December 2010 to operate on. They make a North-South axis and is made up of the former lines R2 and R5. The Roadmap 2010/11 she holding the following: Bremerhaven-Lehe, Bremerhaven Hbf Bremerhaven-Wulsdorf, Loxstedt, Lunestedt, stumps, Lübberstedt, Oldenbüttel, Osterholz-Scharmbeck, Ritterhude, Bremen-Burg, Bremen Hauptbahnhof, Bremen-Hemelingen Dreye , Kirchweyhe, Barrie, Syke, Bramstedt (b. Syke), Bassum, Twist rings. Driving is on the route in every hour, with individual trips between pushed, or go single trips only from / to Bremen Hbf. From the southeast, from the direction of Osnabrück and Twistringen coming, the passengers in the Bremen city in the future of the new station in the line Föhrenstrasse RS 1 and the tram can change lines. Bremen-Oslebshausen The two following the main railway points Bremen-Walle and will only be used by the RS 1, the last common maintenance is and then change before continuing the trip to Bremerhaven in the station Bremen-Burg It is unclear whether abandoned with the new system of''balance''the station Föhrenstrasse''Bremen-Hemelingenis. In line concept in the DB is in its place a new, listed a few hundred meters further south, stop lying with the working title''Bremen Hanover Street. Sources of additional new access points are not available outside of Bremen. In Bremerhaven could the breakpoints''Bremerhaven Green Houses''and''Bremerhaven-Speckenbüttel result'', the RS 2 could be extended to Bremerhaven-Lehe addition, either the station or in the city of Columbus Langen its northern end. The start of operations in December 2010 was accompanied by serious problems: The trains had too little capacity, the ticket machines were again and again, traditional fantasy card tickets from Lunestedt after Ritterhude on Frelsdorf (which is on the EVB-route to Hamburg) or Lunestedt after Loxstedt of Bremerhaven / Wulsdorf (the station is two to Bremerhaven and then back again) , and the promised accessibility could not be met. "crowd, as in the cattle car," Weser Kurier, 6 January 2011 "... and today, the students come to" Osterholzer Circular, 6 january 2011 "Only in the toilets is plenty of space," Topic of the Nordsee-Zeitung of 8 January 2011 Radio Bremen, butene and within "of 6 January 2011 Line RS 3 The line RS 3 replaced since 12 December 2010, the existing regional rail line from Bremen to Oldenburg. It was the line of the active single-track line from the Oldenburg Central Station to Bad Zwischenahn extended. Together with the construction breakpoint Oldenburg-Wechloy should be connected by 2012, the western university town of Oldenburg to the RS-route network. 2010/11 it has the following stops: Bad Zwischenahn, Oldenburg (Oldb.) Hbf, Wüsting, Hude''(transition to the RS 4), Bookholzberg, Schierbrok, Hoykenkamp, Delmenhorst(transition to the RS 4), Heidkrug, Bremen-Neustadt, Bremen Hbf . The line is served every hour, with individual trips only from / to Oldenburg (Oldb.) main station to be moved. Are over Oldenburg to Bremen transport of goods trains to and from the Jade-Weser-Port while the line capacity and thus contribute to the possible output density of passenger trains. Line RS 4 The mid-diameter line for Nordenham on 12 December 2010, the successor lined up since the end of 2004 S-Bahn-/Regionalverkehrstriebwagen operated regional express trains. The Roadmap 2010/11, it has the following stops: Nordenham, Kleinensiel, Rodenkirchen (Oldb.), Brake / Weser, Elsfleth, Berne, Hude(transition to RS 3),''Delmenhorst (transition to RS 3) '', Bremen Hbf Driving is on the route in an hour. In a further stage of expansion would be adjacent to the station Nordenham route across the city for Blexen, on the left bank of the Weser towards Bremerhaven possible. As for all sections of Lower Saxony, but this would be the National Nahverkehrsgesellschaft Lower Saxony (LNVG) responsible. Changes in stations and stops between Bremen and Hude railway station are a number of factors, the exact details are not yet known. This refers in particular to the two-track section between Bremen and Delmenhorst, which is the only connection with Bremen Oldenburg, Lower Saxony, Frisia and the JadeWeserPort in Wilhelmshaven is a very heavy burden, or be. The plan of a two-system tram with the line number 11 of Bremen Delmenhorst is not pursued. History In the 1970s the country was planning Bremen for the first time an S and a Subway network. Was based upon the opinions of professors and Kracke grave. In addition to a train network, which should connect the city with the end points in the surrounding counties, planned the city has a subway, the ride but not necessarily under the earth, but as "independent" path also should include the city. A subway line was by Delmenhorst on Huchting, Airport, city center, University and Holler Town to the Borg field and Lilienthal can be performed. The line S 1 should of Schwanewede on the city center by Sebaldsbrück out for Verde and Mahndorf compared to Achim (Verden) be. The S 2 should be Osterholz-Scharmbeck on Ritterhude, Marssel and Burg with Findorff, university Oberneuland and Rotenburg (Wümme) link. The third train was by Delmenhorst on Huchting, the Town, city center and Hemelingen for Kirchweyhe, Syke and Twist rings planned. The temporary committee of the citizens, who presented these plans after 19 months, presented the outcome as an alternative to car-friendly city "with pedestrian and a dense network of stops in downtown, and a network of parking at the terminals of public transport lines. Due to financial and technical difficulties and political resistance, this concept was not pursued. Concept Network design in the city of Bremen The basic design of the S-Bahn Bremen comes from the 1970 years, and proposed to create a mono-centric network with three diameter lines almost exclusively on existing railway lines. This would be in the Bremen area a trunk route from all lines were used in parallel to the Weser. The shape of the rail network in the city of Bremen, prevents the three lines can be tied directly to six foreign branches: Two of the branches reach Bremen Central Station from the east, four from the west. One of the proposed lines would therefore not allow it to travel through, but in Bremen Hbf have to change their direction of travel, so their distribution close in two or three independent lines were. However, could thus residential areas such as the large settlement Tenever or the community Oyten, in the second half of the 20th Century in the East Bremer grew up, out of reach. To solve this problem were at least three different times, some of them combined, possible solutions were presented: * Construction of a railway tunnel in the east of the city, which links the residential areas; * Use of a freight train running across the Weser route, using one as a| character Bremen-Mahndorf MahndorferA curve and Ausfädelungsbauwerkes the east end of the trunk line would be connected; * Operation of the critical line than Regional Rail after the Karlsruhe Model, which uses the existing intra-city streetcar tracks and switches at an appropriate point on the railway. A tunnel at the end solution was no longer an issue, and the other two proposals were in the years 2004 and 2005, rejected as too costly, too. In the final analysis the advertised power and the since-called ''S 5 East was not mentioned, instead, under the name of city railway, the existing stations between Bremen Hbf and Rotenburg (Wümme) of a will to Hamburg bound by mass transit line in the style of a regional train and a quick line in the manner of a Regional Express will be operated. One reason for this is also seen in the other, from the train separately the current tender, which is organized through three states. Vehicles and infrastructure of the North West railway line on the RS3 in Oldenburg Hbf ...]] The technical details similar to the Regio-S-Bahn Bremen / Niedersachsen to the turn of the millennium converted S-Bahn systems Hanover and Rhein-Neckar. Existing regional services will be created for use with the new, electrically adjusted slightly below alternating current overhead line - border traffic power car, but not separated from the rest of regional, long distance travel and freight transport. Only in the area of the main route to Bremen capacity constraints are alleviated by specific extensions or fixed. As is to achieve significant expansion in several stages a series of new Access Point s created or existing ones changed in their position, so that surrounding settlements developed or other means of transport can be better connected. The platforms at the stations and stop s are raised to a uniform level of 76 centimeters to the vehicles accessible made available. The length of the platforms is also a technical problem, which is not uniform. The North Western Railway has to operate the S-Bahn Bremen 18 three-and 17 five-piece railcar of the type Coradia received or ordered by Linke-Hofmann-Busch. message Eurailpress of 25 September 2008: for S-Bahn Bremen'' message Eurailpress of 2 October 2008: and Veolia confirm S-Bahn order'' Timetable and clock The basic cycle of sixty minutes illustrates the conceptual proximity to the pre-existing regional transport network. On each track there are branches clock compaction and overlay to 30 - and 15-minute intervals. S-Bahn comparable cycle times are only on the line Bremen-Vegesack-Bremen Central Station during rush hours. Operator In March 2008, was selected after a Europe alert by country Nahverkehrsgesellschaft Lower Saxony (LNVG) the North Western Railway as manager of the S-Bahn Bremen. de/uploads/media/2008-03-07.pdf press release for the award decision for the Regio-S-Bahn It had applied several railroad s in the operation of the train, etc. and the DB Regio, Keolis and Bremen tram. The North Western Railway was well priced, and in relation to the quality of its competitors. The German railway (DB) had questioned the proper conduct of the tender process and was therefore left as the only competitor in revision. DB is intended to participate in a re-tendering process with the unbound tariff DB Heidekrautbahn. Meanwhile, the Executive Committee were announced plans in case of a relet the Rail repair work Sebaldsbrück to close because it is no longer reindeer. This is surprising in that work only in the diesel locomotive s to be serviced, but they are not used at the network. The Procurement Board in Lüneburg ruled in May 2008 that the award decision by the Court of European Court of Justice is set aside for public procurement law of Lower Saxony. Against the decision of the Procurement Board LNVG put again a complaint with the Higher Regional Court of Celle. annulment of the award decision to the regional S-Bahn, 15/05/2008 After hearings before the Senate the award of the Higher Regional Court on 15 July 2008, near that of the DB Regio AG to withdraw its application. North Western Railway but the train, new Osnabrueck newspaper On 25 July 2008, then announced the German Railway, that it withdrew its application for review LNVG. railway takes petition back'' The contract for the expansion and operation in 2010 for the Regio-S-train network has been given to the North Western Railway. Hanseatic network The originally planned line to S 5 Rotenburg (Wümme) was omitted. On the line diagram of the transport association Bremen, Lower Saxony - VBN - the line is now called R 4 for the metronome regional and RX 4 for the metronome. For this to be extended in addition to the recent of the metronomic Railway Company-powered (with the genus''comparable''Regional Express) trains the existing regional rail direction Rotenburg to Hamburg and moved to more modern rolling stock. The area of application of the Transport Association tariff Bremen / Lower Saxony heard in its technical functionality to the Bremen S-Bahn system. Since the states of Bremen, Lower Saxony and Hamburg have no common state contract for rail-bound public transport was required for this tender a new contract. In the 2009 call by the state transport company of Lower Saxony is the route to the Hanseatic network. wrong since the start of the Regio-S-Bahn network in December 2010, the metronome between Bremen and Hamburg twice as often as before. It is a fast connection (Metronome) between the two Hanseatic cities, with only the holding stations Bremen Hauptbahnhof be Rotenburg, Tostedt, Buchholz / North Heide, Hamburg-Harburg and Hamburg Hauptbahnhof approached, the trip takes about 68 minutes. The other compound (metronome regional) has a journey time of about 82 minutes. These trains stop at all stations between Bremen and Hamburg. Itemization Links * website of the Regio-S-Bahn * website NWB * vehicle * report in 2005 about the public transport plan SPNV Bremen (PDF file, 677 KB) * Declined concept of regional light rail train Weser GmbH Category:S-Bahn Category:Rail transport in Bremen Category:Rail transport in Lower Saxony